


Я соскучился

by WTheF



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Love, M/M, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTheF/pseuds/WTheF
Summary: Дориан любил Инквизитора, но просто ненавидел его работу. Смотреть, как Лавеллан носится по всему Орлею и Ферелдену, стараясь успеть везде и всюду самостоятельно, было невыносимо. У них и раньше не было много времени, а теперь его не стало совсем, и Павус очень скучает.
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Male Lavellan
Kudos: 9





	Я соскучился

Жизнь Скайхолда кипела, стены полнились звуками: звоном металла мечей тренирующихся солдат, стуками молотов десятков строителей, старающихся над восстановлением крепости, и множеством других шумов, но для Дориана Павуса жизнь стояла. Он пытался читать, но текст проходил мимо сознания, не задевая ни одной извилины, попробовал прилечь поспать, но и забвение не шло - сказывалось постоянное нервное напряжение. Причина была проста - Алларос Лавеллан, великий Инквизитор, и Вестник Андрасте, и т.д., и т.п., снова умчался из крепости, прихватив с собой Кассандру, Коула и Соласа. Мало того, что каждая его кампания была в принципе опасна, так еще и каждый из отдельно взятых участников похода не внушал магу доверия - фанатичка, безумный призрак и странный лысый эльф. Да уж, лучше не придумаешь...

Дориан любил, просто обожал Инквизитора, и так же сильно ненавидел его работу. Эх, почему же тевинтерец не встретился с этим обаятельным остроухим где-нибудь в другом месте, при гораздо более спокойных обстоятельствах? Смотреть, как изнуренный Лавеллан продолжает работу днем и ночью, раздираемый советниками, прошениями, просьбами и всевозможными угрозами, сообщения о которых приходили, казалось, со всего света, было просто невыносимо. Инквизиция набирала мощь, и каждый в Тедасе проникся уважением и к ней в общем, и к Вестнику в частности. Все хотели приобщиться к благому делу, но каждый почему-то считал, что Алларос для этого обязан встретиться с ними лично. 

Да и сам Лавеллан... Его патологическая ответственность неимоверно раздражала Дориана. Эльф стремился все контролировать сам, боясь повторения истории Убежища, и сколько маг не пытался уверить его в том, что советники и целая тьма специально обученных людей смогут справиться сами, Алларос был глух к просьбам пожалеть самого себя. Вот и сейчас... Разобраться с вивернами где-то у Архидемона на рогах! Почему даже такой ерундой он занимается сам, Дориан не понимал совершенно, и это еще сильнее портило ему настроение. 

Близился вечер, шумы дня затихли, сменившись смехом и пением, доносившимися со двора - начался общий ужин, мероприятие постоянно довольно шумное. Народ старался отдохнуть и расслабиться перед очередным трудовым днем как можно лучше. Павус не горел желанием сегодня присоединяться к общему сборищу, предпочтя провести время в одиночестве. Он медленно прошелся по библиотеке, бездумно блуждая взглядом по множеству томов, стоящих на книжных полках, вышел на боковую лестницу и уже привычным маршрутом, сам того не замечая, двинулся в сторону покоев Инквизитора. Долгие ступеньки, ведущие в комнату, совершенно не мешали - Дориан все равно никуда не торопился. Дойдя до двери, маг остановился и усмехнулся про себя, увидев аккуратно поставленный на пол поднос, полный еще горячего ужина.

\- Лелиана или Жозефина заметили? - задумчиво пробормотал мужчина, поднимая поднос.

"Скорее всего Жозефина", - все же пришел к выводу маг. Лелиана, хоть и была главным шпионом, взор свой обращала за границы Скайхолда, в то время как леди посол была внимательна абсолютно ко всему, и не могла не подметить, что Дориан зачастил в комнату Лавеллана во время долгого ожидания возвращения любовника. Все же немного перекусив, Павус опустился на белый диван, на котором было проведено немало приятных минут, и устало откинулся на спинку, блуждая взглядом по комнате, ничему особо не уделяя внимания. Мыслями тевинтерец был далеко в собственных воспоминаниях.

_Тихо шуршит обивка дивана, когда на нее опускается Дориан. Маг тянет руки к Лавеллану, обвивает ими тонкую крепкую талию и тянет на себя. Эльф шутливо упирается, бормочет что-то, но блеск в глазах, раскрасневшиеся щеки и прикушенная губа выдают его с головой. Поупрямившись, Алларос опускается вниз, ставит колени по бокам от бедер мага и садится на него. Изящные руки мгновенно ложатся на плечи человека, Инквизитор тихо выдыхает и подается вперед, касаясь губами щеки, успевшей немного покрыться щетиной, ведет ими вниз по линии скулы, оставляет легкий поцелуй-укус на шее. Дразнится, прижимаясь, сам доводит себя до грани, и вскоре дыхание его становится более частым. Дориан хмыкает довольно, спускает руки с талии на узкие бедра, сжимает их, срывая с губ тихий выдох, наполненный скрытым желанием._

_\- Аматус, ты вроде бы просил у меня пару минут уединения, а не несколько часов, - улыбается Дориан и смотрит на возлюбленного, ощущая внутри замечательное чувство обладания таким прекрасным существом._

_\- Да провалиться им всем в Тень, - хрипло бормочет в ответ Лавеллан, прижимается еще теснее, чуть приподнимается и тут же возвращается обратно вниз, вызывая этим нехитрым движением сильную волну возбуждения у мага. - Они же не маленькие дети, проживут пару часиков без наседки._

_И Павус рад бы поболтать еще, но во взгляде эльфа он видит легкую поволоку желания, он чувствует на себе его горячее тело, и желание говорить вытесняется другим, гораздо более сильным. Не сдержав тихого рыка, Дориан скользит одной рукой с бедра на лопатки, надавливает на них, прижимая к себе, и впивается в губы требовательным поцелуем._

\- Дориан! - раздается тихий зов у самого уха, заставляя вздрогнуть и распахнуть глаза.

Тевинтерец сам не заметил, как заснул, предавшись приятным воспоминаниям. Тело затекло в неудобной позе, и теперь большинство мышц ныло зудящей болью. Потянувшись и размяв шею, Дориан разлепил наконец глаза до конца и огляделся. Он лежал на том же самом диванчике, мантия его смялась и немного задралась, а прямо над ним стоял улыбающийся Лавеллан. Уже переодетый в простую одежду, умытый и очень довольный. 

\- Аматус? Ты уже вернулся, или я продолжаю спать? - маг протянул руку, дотрагиваясь до впалого живота эльфа.

\- Нет, это правда я. Вернулся с час назад, - Лавеллан пожал плечами и сел рядом с лежащим магом, чуть облокотившись на него спиной. - Не хотел тебя будить, решил сначала переодеться и перекусить.

Дориан нахмурился - он прекрасно знал истинную причину того, почему эльф не разбудил его сразу. Каждый раз одежду Инквизитора покрывал толстый слой грязи и чужой и собственной крови. Очень часто она была разодрана, и дыры эти показывали, где именно были раны эльфа до того, как до них добрался целитель. Алларос не хотел пугать и беспокоить Дориана, а потому никогда не показывался ему на глаза едва вернувшись. Часто Павус выходил встречать любовника в Главный зал, но находил там лишь его сопартийцев, и те только стушевано улыбались, пожимали плечами и кивали в сторону дверей, ведущих к комнатам.

\- В следующий раз я иду с тобой, - заявляет маг, садясь и привлекая эльфа к себе. - Никаких споров, сердце мое! Я устал сидеть тут, словно старая дева. Моя красота обязана быть показана простому народу.

Алларос тихо усмехается и устало прикрывает глаза, прижимаясь к груди мужчины. Про себя Дориан хмурится, осматривая эльфа - глубокие тени, залегшие под глазами, казались черными на фоне почти белоснежного лица, острые скулы выступили еще резче, выдавая то, насколько сильно похудел Инквизитор.

\- Создатель, когда ты в последний раз спал нормально? - не удерживается от комментария маг, проводя тыльной стороной ладони по худому лицу любовника. Тот хмурит брови, задумавшись:  
\- Хм... Если под "нормально" ты имеешь ввиду долгий сон на кровати, то две недели назад, тут, с тобой в обнимку. А если под определение сна подходит все, то пару дней назад. Пустыня, жара и сплошной песок... Красота. Отличные каникулы, попробуй как-нибудь обязательно.

Дориан вздыхает и качает головой: - Я говорил тебе, что это дело недостойно тебя. 

Лавеллан пожимает плечами, никак не высказывая своей точки зрения. Дориан чувствует, что тот уже засыпает, а потому немного отстраняет его от себя, встает и поднимает эльфа на руки, перенося того на широкую новую кровать, только недавно привезенную прямиком из Вал Руайо. Алларос не сопротивляется, и это в лишний раз доказывает его сильную усталость - обычно Инквизитор начинает брыкаться так, что Дориан уверен - если отпустить его в тот же миг, тот сможет прихлопнуть Красного дракона одной левой и даже не заметить этого. Не сопротивляется эльф и тогда, когда Дориан начинает освобождать его от одежды для того, чтобы нормально уложить под одеяло, лечь рядом и наконец уснуть, чувствуя привычное горячее, обманчиво хрупкое тело под боком.

Узкие облегающие штаны поддаются с некоторым трудом, но Алларос и пальцем не шевелит для того, чтобы помочь сопящему над ним магу - слишком уж сильно вымотался. Когда дело наконец сделано, Дориан не может удержаться, ведет рукой по бархатной коже голени вверх, к бедру, сжимает ладонь легко, подмечая, как чуть дрогнули ресницы эльфа, а брови на пару секунд сошлись на переносице, но уже через миг Лавеллан снова расслабляется и выдыхает через нос тихо. Павус улыбается, поглаживает кожу большим пальцем, разглядывая любимого. Тянется вверх, расстегивает пуговицы на рубашке, так же непростительно облегающей. Медленно, сантиметр за сантиметром, плотная ткань расходится в стороны, обнажая бледную гладкую грудь. Павус цокает языком, наклоняется и целует тонкую шею эльфа. Долиец выдыхает шумно через нос, приоткрывает сонные глаза и улыбается, глядя на Дориана.

\- Завтра я весь день буду с тобой. Ложись спать, я не сбегу. Ты ведь тоже устал, - шепчет он, поглаживая изящными пальцами волосы мужчины.

И Дориан соглашается с ним, встает, раздеваясь, а затем быстро ныряет под одеяло, под которое уже успел забраться Лавеллан. Эльф улыбается снова, возится, пододвигаясь поближе к мужчине, и утыкается носом в плечо, почти мгновенно засыпая.

\- Доброй ночи, аматус. Я скучал.

***

Утро застало Скайхолд уже погруженным в работу. Повара гоняли слуг, старясь успеть приготовить немаленькое количество еды на все население крепости, Каллен ни свет ни заря поднял солдат, и те уже приступили к тренировкам на свободной площадке нижнего уровня, ругаясь про себя на командира за столь ранний подъем. Шум этот разбудил Дориана, врываясь в распахнутые двери, ведущие на балконы. Маг открыл глаза и приподнялся на локте, пару секунд вспоминая, где очутился. Восстановив картину событий, он повернулся к Алларосу, улыбнувшись. Спящий эльф загреб под себя почти все одеяло, замотавшись в него, словно в кокон. Когда Павус наклонился и коснулся губами его щеки, Лавеллан нахмурил брови во сне и тихо фыркнул, еще сильнее зарываясь в одеяло. Маг усмехнулся и потянул его вниз, не обращая внимания на слабые попытки сопротивления Инквизитора.

\- Вставай, Алларос, все уже давно не спят, - шепчет Дориан, вновь склоняясь к лицу эльфа и оставляя в уголке губ легкий поцелуй.

\- Ну и пусть себе не спят, - ворчит Лавеллан, поворачиваясь на бок. – Я тут главный, в конце-то концов, могу позволить себе поваляться.

Тевинтерец усмехается, стягивает все же одеяло и обнимает любовника, тормоша его. Вестник слабо отбивается, но в конце концов сдается, щурит глаза и обнимает мага за шею, притягивая к себе.

\- Ты же обычно лежебока, чего пристал? – недовольно бубнит он, гладит плечо мужчины пальцами.

\- Соскучился.

Дориан не дает болтать дальше, целует тонкие губы, зная, что это всегда действует на Инквизитора. Действительно, тот вскоре сдается, тянется всем телом ближе к Павусу, отвечает на поцелуй, и только сейчас Дориан осознает, _насколько_ он соскучился. Слабая дрожь, зародившаяся у основания шеи, стрелой пробегает вниз по позвоночнику, маг просовывает одну руку под любовника, обнимает его за талию, держа весь свой вес на второй, поставленной у самой головы эльфа. Алларос разрывает поцелуй, поворачивает голову и прикусывает запястье Дориана – прекрасно знает, насколько чувствительна у него там кожа. Эльф улыбается хитро, смотрит мужчине в глаза и вновь тянется за поцелуем, и маг не в силах отказать. Павус прихватывает меж губ губу Аллароса, легонько кусает ее, тянет на себя и скорее чувствует, чем слышит, тихий вздох. Инквизитор крепче обнимает Дориана за шею, ластится, проводит острым кончиком языка по кромке зубов и тут же проскальзывает им вглубь рта, затягивая любовника в своеобразный танец плоти и похоти.

Дориану становится жарко. Он отстраняется на короткий миг, достаточный для того, чтобы откинуть в сторону мешающее одеяло, затем снова склоняется, ведет губами по изгибу тонкой шеи, кусает кожу, и эльф мгновенно отзывается сдавленным тихим стоном. Вестник мелко дрожит, дыхание срывается с его губ часто-часто, и подобная картина усиливает желание человека многократно. Он садится, ведет руками по телу Лавеллана, не пропуская ни миллиметра кожи. Когда ладони замирают в опасной близости от сосков, Алларос напрягается – он, как и все эльфы, был довольно чувствителен, а Дориан обожал использовать это его качество, доводя любовника чуть ли не до слезных просьб уже поскорее приступить к главному. И в этот раз маг не обманул ожиданий – огладил крепкие грудные мышцы, после чего надавил кончиком указательного пальца на столь чувствительную кожу, провел по вершине несколько раз, срывая с губ Инквизитора тихие стоны. Наклонившись, Павус пощекотал второй сосок языком, прикусил, заставляя вновь застонать, а свободная его рука продолжила путь по телу любовника, стащила белье, сжала бедро, потянула его в сторону. Алларос подчиняется мгновенно, разводит ноги, смотря блестящими глазами на любимого, кусая припухшую нижнюю губу.

\- Уже не хочешь спать, аматус? – не может не спросить Дориан, усмехается довольно и снова кусает сосок, срывая с губ задушенный всхлип.

Алларос не отвечает, выгибается, вскидывая бедра, зовет к себе всем телом. Дориан чувствует под рукой колотящееся, будто пойманная птаха, сердце, и реакция Инквизитора безумно ему льстит. Он тянет пальцы к губам, облизывает их и возвращает вниз, к призывно разведенным стройным ногам. Лавеллан кусает губу, закрыв глаза, часто дышит, стараясь усмирить разбушевавшееся тело, но выходит у него это из рук вон плохо. Все его мышцы сводит от желания, а жар внизу живота мешает связно думать, поэтому, когда пальцы Дориана нажали на сжатый вход, эльф смог только тихо проскулить, дергаясь к ласкающей руке, стремясь поскорее получить освобождение от мучительной дрожи. Маг аккуратно вводит два пальца, медлит, боясь навредить – как-никак, больше двух недель прошло с их прошлого раза – но Вестник шипит раздраженно, снова дергается и тут же теряется в стоне, добившись своего. С толчком бедер пальцы целиком входят внутрь, и уже Дориан не может сдержать стона похоти, так жарко и узко в его любовнике. Он медленно двигает рукой, приподнимается, отрываясь от груди эльфа, и целует его в приоткрытые губы. Алларос порывисто обнимает его за шею, отвечает со всей страстью, на какую только способен. Он безумно хочет большего, двух пальцев слишком мало, но знает, что просить Дориана бесполезно – самоуверенный маг все равно не станет слушать и сделает все по-своему, как его не умоляй. 

Когда пальцы нажимают на чувствительный бугорок внутри, Лавеллан срывается на громкий стон, откидывает голову назад и облизывает пересохшие губы. Дрожь лишь усилилась, и терпеть ее уже нет никаких сил. Эльф тянет руки, ведет хрупкой ладонью по смуглой коже любовника, царапает ее легонько ногтями, спускаясь вниз от шеи к паху мужчины. Тянет белье вниз и обхватывает тонкими пальцами возбужденный член Дориана. Тот выдыхает, движения его руки становятся резче – ему тоже тяжело терпеть. Алларос медленно двигает рукой по всей длине ствола, поглаживает чувствительную кожу пальцами, давит на головку большим, и это срабатывает – маг хрипло стонет, убирает пальцы и изгибается, опускаясь. Инквизитор замирает в трепете, внутри все опаляет возбуждением, когда Дориан целует живот, кусает тазобедренную косточку и ведет языком дорожку вниз. Павус поднял насмешливый взгляд на эльфа, облизнулся и положил обе руки ему на бедра, разводя их и поднимая ноги вверх, почти прижимая к груди долийца. 

\- Дориан… Демоны тебя задери, не надо, пожалуйста… Ты же знаешь, - сбито бормочет Алларос, не зная куда деться от сжигающего его огня.

\- Знаю, аматус, знаю… Именно потому и делаю.

Тевинтерец прекращает разговоры, скользит языком по члену вниз, пока не добирается до уже немного расслабленного ануса, касается его кончиком языка, давит, проникая внутрь, а эльфу остается только вцепиться побелевшими от напряжения пальцами в простынь, шепча ругательства вперемешку с молитвами. Дориан ласкает его, не давая закрыться или отстраниться, проникает языком все глубже и глубже, настолько, насколько может, и Алларос совершенно теряет от этого разум. Махнув рукой на все, он принимается стонать в голос, периодически ругая любовника на чем свет стоит на общем, эльфийском и немного узнанном тевинтерском языках, забавляя этим Дориана. 

Когда Инквизитор уже не может терпеть и тянется к собственному члену, желая закончить сладкую пытку, Дориан наконец отстраняется, нависает над ним, целует в плечо, кусает, оставляя на бледной коже яркую метку, которая вскоре проступит красочным пятном. Алларос тут же обхватывает мужчину ногами, стонет нетерпеливо, стараясь потереться о живот членом. Павусу наконец надоедает его дразнить, он медленно входит, стараясь не навредить и не причинить боль. Эльф, кажется, забывает, как дышать. Сжавшись, он невидящим взглядом смотрит в потолок, еще сильнее прижимает ногами Дориана к себе, а маг, поверхностно дыша, старается вбить себе в голову, что срываться нельзя, как бы ни хотелось.

Подавшись назад, Павус почти выходит из горячего тела, а потом одним толчком вновь заполняет его целиком, заставляя эльфа тихо вскрикнуть и выгнуться, хватаясь за шею человека. Ругань лишь усилилась, и тевинтерец понимает, что больше проверять терпение Аллароса не стоит. Он медленно начинает движение, постепенно набирая темп, тянет ноги любовника со своей талии и укладывает их на плечи, облегчая себе доступ. Вскоре задушенные стоны переросли в крики, Лавеллан, не имея сил лежать на месте, подмахивает магу бедрами, постоянно ругаясь, но Дориан почти не обращает внимания на слова – его куда больше занимали физические ощущения. Каждый раз, когда он двигался чуть сильнее, эльф сжимался, поскуливая от удовольствия, а у мага так и вовсе становилось темно перед глазами от той тесноты, что устраивал ему любовник. Забывшись, они сбились на быстрый хаотичный темп, довольно быстро приближаясь к развязке. 

Когда эльф, особо заковыристо выругавшись, выгибает спину и сжимается, почти дойдя до грани, Дориан не выдерживает, делает пару особо сильных толчков и кончает, едва успев выйти из тесного тела. Почти потерявшись от удовольствия, он все же заставляет себя шевелиться, вновь опуститься вниз и обхватить член Аллароса губами, доводя его до разрядки. Инквизитор не заставляет себя долго ждать, кончает, едва толкнувшись пару раз в горячий рот, после падает на смятые влажные простыни, тяжело и хрипло дыша. Маг ложится рядом с ним, обнимает, утыкаясь носом в спутанные волосы. 

\- Соскучился, да? – с трудом проговаривает Вестник, едва восстановив сбитое дыхание. Бледные губы растягиваются в улыбке, эльф смотрит в глаза любовнику, прижимаясь к нему покрепче.

\- Ты не представляешь насколько, сердце мое.


End file.
